Whipped
by themis.ceres
Summary: Sam Carter has the men of SG1 totally and completely whipped.
1. Whipped

"Red, Carter?" He had never pegged her as a ruckus-maker and yet here she was. She had half the base up in .. something.

"Strawberry blonde, sir." Sam closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her new color. Not that it was so new. She had used red often when she was younger. Of course the first thing she thought of then was Nirtitti but that was something else. "Someone once told me that red was a most pleasing color. In fact it may have been the most beautiful ever." She smiled smugly up at her CO. Oh yes she loved red but she could never really tell him why. As she saw Teal'c and Daniel approach the table a blush spread across her cheeks and upper chest. She quickly made her excuses before they arrived.

"I dunno Danny. What do you think of carter's new do?" What Jack really wanted to know was who was scamming on his girl.

Daniel finished his sandwich before replying. "I .. well.. It's alright I guess. I mean it looks fine but it's not our Sam you know." Jack nodded. 'Okay one down, 59 technicians to go.' Jack grimaced and shook his head.

"I like it O'Neill." Thos four booming words changed his world. 'Shit, more competition from the men of SG1.' Aloud jack simply replied. "Do you now?" his voice removed and icy. Teal'c simply nodded his acknowledgment of the challenge that it was.

"Indeed. Red is a most pleasing color. In fact I believe it to be on of the most beautiful colors." What could only be described as an air of smugness settled over Teal'c. He remembered the first time they had ever met, way before SG1, she had 'strawberry blonde' hair then too. He remembered her specific distinction between red and strawberry blonde. Oh yea, he knew what O'Neill was upset about. And there was no way he was giving up without a fight.

Jack didn't know what to do. His stone pillar, the calm and honorable Jaffa, a brother in arms, a man he trusted with his life had basically just announced to him that not only was Sam not only not Jack's but that she and Teal'c had a past. Holy Shit.

He did the first thing he thought of and leaned across the table, getting right in the Jaffa's face. "It's strawberry blonde asshole." Then landed a right hook on the noble warriors chin.

The constant din of the dinning hall was silenced by the fight that ensued. SG1 was fighting within its self. Unheard of. The rumble continued for almost 15 minutes before Daniel had the good grace to go get Sam, who was _obviously_ in her lab. Half dragging her down they made a fast pace.

Staring at the scene before her Sam was shocked. From what she could gather jack and Teal'c were fighting over her hair color. Weird. Then she got it. Teal'c probably remembered what he originally said to her when they had first met and shared those same sentiments with Jack. Shit. Or she wanted to laugh. Double shit. tehehe

Moving quickly Sam put herself between the two men. By now most of the major SG teams had gathered to watch the fight. Putting on a command voice she didn't know she possessed she scolded her teammates.

"Will you two pull yourselves together. What is going on here?" Not waiting for a response she continued. "You are both elite warriors who are beating the crap out of one another in a public area. What the hell is wrong with you? Both of you." Many Air Force personnel expected Colonel O'Neill to put her back in her place but Colonel Makepeace, Siler, and Walter knew better. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves. As members of the flag-ship team for this country, hell this world, we are all expected to act with a certain decorum." Her hands placed themselves on her hips to continue her lecture. "There had better be one hell of a reason for you two to be rolling around on the comissionary floor. Colonel what the reason you punched a subordinate of yours?" jack mumbled a response to the floor. Sam responded by putting a hand to cup her ear. "Excuse me O'Neill I cant hear you. What was the reason?" Her tone was set as to that of a cadet instructor and her Colonel stood a little straighter.

"I'm sorry ma'am. No reason."

"See now you know O'Neill I just don't believe you. Teal'c maybe you could do me the honor of answering truthfully." She nodded enquiringly at the Jaffa. Teal'c who also seemed to be standing a little straighter met her eyes and saw the fire. All these years later he recognized it. Now he knew that she was really asking but commanding.

"Colonel O'Neill seemed to find it upsetting that I defend your renewed hair color." A small smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth.

Sam placed a hand on her stomach and a hand over her eyes. Pregnancy was catching up with her, taking a deep breathe, she knew he wouldn't allow her to stay up late in her lab anymore.

"O'Neill, is this true?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes ma'am." He stared at the ceiling avoiding her gaze.

"Right, now I want both of you to head to the infirmary, get cleaned up and report to level 24 as soon as your done." She turned on heel and walked out. Over her shoulder she called "Daniel you with me _now_." Meekly he shrugged and jogged out after her.

Everyone present let out a sigh of relief when she left. She had intimidated them all today. But sitting in the big leather chair in his office General Hammond could only laugh and the tapes security brought him.

And that, is how Cheyenne Mountain learned that the men of SG1 were truly whipped my Major Doctor Samantha Jean Carter.


	2. The Whipping of Colonel Jonathan O'Neill

The Whipping on Colonel Jonathan O'Neill

Almost seven years later he wishes he could say it was love at first sight. That as soon as she came strutting into the briefing room, guns-a-blazing, that he had been hooked. But he hadn't been.

He had been intrigued.

He had respected her for her combat experience during the Gulf War. He knew enough to be impressed with her work on the Stargate. Her little feminist kick _had_ pissed him off though. In effect he hadn't expected her to last.

Part of him was surprised when she refused to lose her lunch (later he learned to add 'in front of him' to that) when she emerged from the Wormhole. But her instant transformation into Doctor-mode did leave him a bit irked that she restrained herself a little bit longer. He felt oddly justified at his chagrin to add a scientist on his team.

It took him a few missions to realize that she was indeed trying to make herself acceptable to him. That for some reason, behind her feminist façade, she respected him and wanted in turn to earn his.

He started watching her after that. Eyeing her behavior, attitude, and reactions. At first he was just sizing her up professionally, then he moved on to just being curious. He began to watch out for characteristics, idiosyncrasies, weaknesses, and cough that way she moved that made her so .. Carter.

After Senator Kinsey's attempt to shut down the 'gate he realized that SG1 was perfect just the way it was. He began reaching out.

Every morning they had breakfast together. Some days he would then go on to train with Teal'c as they exchanged moves and training techniques. Other he would actually try and get some work done or cough play Tetris. Lunch too was always a group affair whether it meant dragging Daniel and Carter out of their respective labs or bringing lunch to them. Afternoons were spent wandering between said labs and playing with anything that was not nailed down. Tuesday's and Thursday's became unofficial team-nights, usually spending one in and one out.

It was nice for a while.

Then things got rough.

Cold places, force fields, zar'tac's, alien viruses, time loops, Jolinar, Endora.

Things got rough.

He reached out again.

This time though he reached out to comfort the hurt he had caused her.

Monday mornings were spent with Carter. It started out as 'oh hey I was just walking by…' but gradually his chair moved closer, he began bringing coffee and paperwork, and their conversations became littered with fun stuff then personal stuff and by the end really sould searching stuff.

And it became better.

4 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, 9 days, 16 hours, 54 minutes, and 26 seconds after she walked into the briefing room he sat up in bed and realized he loved her.

He relaxed. Because it was okay. He loved Daniel too and Teal'c, well he cared deeply for the big guy too. SG1 was his life and family not just another military unit.

He had to talk to her.

Throwing off his covers he padded into his bathroom. Showering quickly he didn't forget to brush his teeth all the while trying to figure out what he was going to say. He jumped into his truck and began speaking to himself. 'Hello Sam. No, wait. Hey Carter. I uh need to uh talk to you …' 20 minutes later he swiped his card and was granted access to Cheyenne Mountain.


	3. The Whipping of Doctor Daniel Jackson

**_hey there everyone I AM SO SORRY about that last chapter. i didnt mean to post it that was corresponding to another story that is in the works so please just forget it and here is the real chapter 3 _**

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Whipping of Daniel Jackson**

Ironically the first time he saw her she was puking up the month's worth of breakfasts around the corner of the pyramid. His first thoughts were obviously of concern but she had managed within five minutes to not only erase his reservations but also impress him. She awed him with her theories and kept him entranced by her ability to not only keep up with him but also add to his ideas and rationalize them. It was love right then and there. Hey what was a guy to do?

In the coming months she became invaluable to him as the search for his wife continued. Slowly he knew that he was losing faith that they would ever find here or maybe he was just coming to terms with the truth. Either way Sam was there for him every step of the way, every night making sure he got off base and not too drunk, every morning making sure he woke up to continue the fight. In return he learned a lot about her. She lowered the walls that made up her life and let him in. When she thought he wasn't looking or listening and beyond their scientific connection he came to respect, understand, and memorize her. And under the protection of being a civilian he was allowed.

To be sure he has regrets and he remembers things he wished he hadn't done. He has a confession.

He loves her. And he has hurt her.

His original appreciation of her mind too soon became just another facet of Sam Carter. That was bad. He let himself believe that everyone was as beautiful, smart and talent as Samantha Carter. Thanklessness was what it was, after all the times she had saved their ass's either by blowing up suns or just thinking up last minute plan B's. He had taken her for granted, and that was so wrong.

And then suddenly he had a year without to realize his mistake.

It was a large mistake and he spent that entire year he was ascended he made up for it. He watched her laugh and cry and memorized her schedule and habits and fell in love with her all over again. When he descended he decided to make up for it.

Every Friday was his treat movie and take out, bonding sessions so he could make amends for the hurt he had caused her in the past two years. And he did.

So when he got the call at two o'clock in the morning he had no problem running over to her house and being there for her as she confessed her condition. He helped get past everyone else because she was his best friend and he loved her.


	4. The Whipping of the Jaffa Teal'c

**Chapter 4: The Whipping of Teal'c, the Jaffa**

In his work for Apophis he had never met anyone like her, or like the rest of them. For Jaffa culture women a very clear, traditional role, women just couldn't serve their god the same way men could. That truth had mutated into a societal norm for thousands of years.

Then she showed up. Kiss ass warrior, she was loyal, kind, gentle, but tough as nails, That was all very well and good but it would take some getting used to, then she through him another twist. On top of being a perfect soldier she was the most brilliant scientist in her respective field. A warrior and a scholar who was a woman, the combination was shocking to a traditional Jaffa.

He shouldn't have been. He should have known better, her known her better. But time had dimmed his memories of her. Had dimmed his memories of her fire and the way she moved and smiled. Yet when she had entered the commissary with shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair he couldn't remember why he couldn't remember.

And from the day forward he promised that he would never forget again. He would never hurt her or leave her to be hurt by another again.

When Daniel confided in him the nature of her illness Teal'c was prepared to kill O'Neill.


	5. 2 Months Ago

_Hey Peoples, sorry its taken me so long to update... I dont really have an excuse. If you will notice the story had taken a slight shift in direction and forwardsness so I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: 2 Months Ago**

She was pregnant. And grinning. This was so very bad. Yet so sweet.

She felt Janet gently wipe away the tears that were making their way down her face. She never understood the saying 'tears of joy', how the hell could someone be so happy they had to cry? Now she got it. The joy felt like it was lighting her soul on fire and she couldn't contain it. She was so freakin' happy she was crying.

Janet spoke softly and rubbed circles on her back that were meant to console and comfort. "I'm so sorry Sam." She sighed. "I am going to have to inform General Hammond though, and restrict you from further gate travel until you decide what you're going to do."

Sam nodded slowly and stood up dazed, smoothing out her pants. She paused with her back to Janet for a moment before turning around. "I'll tell him. He'll want the whole story, I mean he deserves more than just a manila folder." Janet nodded and watched her four and a half month pregnant best friend walk away.

Making her way slowly towards the General's office Sam practiced what she was going to say in her head. Finally knocking on the door though she realized she had no good way to preface it.

Hearing he knock on his door General Hammond shouted "Enter" and smiled upon seeing Sam in his doorway. Motioning for her to have a seat he began. "Major Carter, what can I do for you today?" Sitting back and rolling in his chair he waited.

Sam folded her hand delicately and bowed her head. "General I have some news."

The seriousness of her voice caused George to pause. "What's wrong?"

"It seems that against you express orders my birth control stopped working."

Hammond stopped dead and sighed inwardly, he could already tell that this was going to take a call to the President. "Major?"

Sam lifted her gaze. "Sir I know that the regulations were lifted as long as pregnancy was a non-issue but no system is infallible."

Under his breath George muttered, abstinence. Fully righting himself in the big leather chair he possessed the General shook his head. "Major Carter-O'Neill is this your way of telling me you are pregnant." As nervous as a little school girl Sam nodded. He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Well then I think you need some congratulations."

After receiving the best of whishes and a promise to smooth it over with the President Sam headed towards the door. Pausing there for a minute she smiled. "General, I have a confession." He nodded encouragingly. "It's twins." Grinning Major O'Neill bounced out of General Hammond office.

Leaning back in his chair George sighed. "Oh vey."


End file.
